The Stranger
by Calendril
Summary: While visiting New Zealand, former combat nurse Aderyn Clarke finds herself suddenly thrusted into Middle-earth, a world full of elves and dwarves, magic and monsters. Try as he might, Legolas Greenleaf cannot stop himself from becoming drawn to this strange, outspoken mortal. Loosely inspired by the "Outlander" series. Legolas/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_People disappear all the time._

_It is a sad yet believable truth, one recognized by the numerous faces of those who haven't been seen in days, months... even years. I never imagined that I would soon join that list, let alone be stranded in a world that should never have existed. But it did happen._

_And my life would never be the same again._

**~xXx~**

December 23rd, 2011.

My husband and I are touring the beautiful countryside of Aotearoa, more commonly known today as "New Zealand." Travis had insisted it was the perfect place to spend our late honeymoon, and as I gazed upon the breathtaking mountain ranges and landscape, I couldn't agree more.

Upon reaching Lake Clearwater, which was a small, yet prosperous village within the Ashburton District of New Zealand, Travis parked our rental car in front of a small red house flanked by several others. "Here we are," he announced.

I stepped out of the car, shivering. Like most countries during the holidays, New Zealand was freezing cold.

After retrieving our suitcases and bags, Travis ushered me to the front door where, upon our approach, a middle-aged lady stepped outside to greet us. "_Haere mai_!" she grinned, holding out her hand. "Welcome, my friends, welcome!"

"Hello." Travis said, shaking her hand, and I mimicked his greeting. "I'm Travis. This is my wife Aderyn."

"Lovely to meet you both." Judging by her tanned complexion and dark hair, this woman must've been of Maori descent. She also had the most wonderful accent. "My name is Phoebe," she stood to the side, allowing us entry. "And welcome to Lake Clearwater, home of the humble."

And humble it was, for this house was definitely not intended for a large family, what with its one bedroom, one bathroom complex. The dining room itself was also connected to the living room. It was perfect for us.

"In the military, are you?"

I turned around, but Travis was the one who answered first. "I am, but my wife is retired."

"I couldn't help but notice the stitching on your bag," Phoebe smiled. "Captain Travis Clarke. A handsome name for a handsome man." She turned to me. "You've caught yourself a fine catch, my dear."

I blushed but smiled all the same. While boyish in looks, Travis did cut a very fine figure.

We finished our tour of the house, and Phoebe soon returned to her own home next door, promising to check up on us the following morning. With a tired sigh, I sat down on the bed, removing my boots.

"What are you doing?" Travis returned from the bathroom. "I thought you wanted to go sightseeing while there's still light out."

"I did." I braced myself against the mattress. "But now I just want to spend some quality time with my husband." I patted the empty spot next to me.

Travis chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, I see." He took a seat on the bed. "By quality time, you mean start the next branch in my family tree."

"I've thought of nothing else since you've returned, and it's _our_ family tree." I corrected him.

"Our family." he agreed, kissing my cheek.

"It's so strange."

"What is?"

"Even after six months of adjusting to civilian life, I'm still struggling."

"Aderyn," Travis took my hand. "You fought in a war for eight long years. We both did. Of course it's going to be hard to forget."

"I know," I laced my fingers with his own. "Sometimes I wonder if I joined the military for patriotic reasons, or selfish ones."

"Selfish?"

"We were young, newlywedded one week after graduating from college. Then you left to join the United States Army as an officer." I chuckled, keeping my gaze on our entwined hands. "Do you remember how mad you were? When I enlisted shortly after?"

"How could I forget?" Travis pursed his lips.

"I joined because I wanted to serve by your side, Travis." I said. "I hated the idea of us being apart, especially after our wedding. It's ironic though, isn't it? I feared being separated from you, yet we were only permitted to spend a total of what, two months together?"

The look Travis gave me was soft, gentle. "And I'm thankful for every second I got to spend them with you."

I smiled, and pulling my fingers away, traced a pathway from the tip of his shoulder to the front of his chest. No words were needed for what I wanted, craved, from him. Leaning forward, Travis caught my lips with his own, his hands grasping my waist. It didn't take us long to divest each other of our clothes, and as my husband nestled himself within me I knew, deep down inside, we would get through this pain... together.

**~xXx~**

Like the rest of our vacation home the bathroom was small yet cozy, and as I sat leaning back against the inside of the tub, I couldn't remember the last time I enjoyed a good soak. It had been ages, for sure, and my military career had offered no such luxuries while I was on tour.

In the quiet atmosphere of my surroundings, my husband's snores could be heard from outside. We had both fallen promptly asleep after our passionate intimacy, but life as a combat nurse made it difficult for me to find prolonging rest. Travis, on the other hand, could sleep like the dead for hours without effort.

With a sigh, I stretched out my arms and stood, thankful that this place at least came with a heater. After drying myself with a towel, I slid into my robe while coming to stand in front of the mirror above the sink. Unsurprisingly, my hair was a tangled black mess that hung over my shoulders and down my back. Against my better judgement, I continued to scrutinize my reflection, not at all surprised by the haggard face that stared right back at me. I hated that face.

Biting my bottom lip, I turned on the faucet. Warm steam arose from the running water, and as I splashed my face, I suddenly couldn't shake the sudden feeling that I was being watched. Lifting my face from the sink, I immediately understood why.

There was a stranger inside the mirror, hidden in shadow.

I stared back, not truly believing what I was seeing.

The figure stepped out of the darkness, as if they too couldn't believe what they were seeing either. Wait a minute, I leaned forward. Not they... he.

I couldn't believe my eyes, for staring back at me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Tall and slender, he carried himself proudly, despite his odd sense of fashion and... hold on... pointy ears?

I squinted my eyes. His hair was long and golden straight, almost angelic, as was his face, but his eyes were the most intriguing, for they were the color of clear blue sky. Logic warned me that I should've turn away, yet against my better judgement, I found myself becoming more entranced by him.

"Aderyn?"

Someone grasped my shoulder, making me shriek. I whirled around, one hand pressed against my chest as I braced the other atop the sink. "Jesus Christ, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," Travis said, looking sheepish. "I knocked a few times but you didn't respond. Are you all right?" He caressed the side of my face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

He was jesting of course, yet I couldn't ignore the cold shiver that travelled down my spine. "I'm okay," I lied. "Really."

Travis didn't seem convinced, and as he ushered me back into our bedroom, I couldn't help but glance into the mirror one last time, as if to convince myself that whatever - _whoever_ \- I saw was purely part of my imagination.

The image that greeted me back, however, was my own fading one, and while I was relieved, a part of me couldn't help but shake the sudden realization that during our intense staring competition, he had spoken three simple words.

_Who are you?_

**~xXx~**

**Reviews give me life, and the encouragement to continue onward. :)**

**For those of you who are wondering, Aderyn's name is pronounced "Ad-DER-rin." It's also Welsh for "bird."**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A big THANK YOU to everyone who submitted their reviews for this story. They were much appreciated!**

**Chapter 2**

_December 26, 2011._

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" My eyes remained on the map I held in front of me. It was a beautiful Thursday morning, a perfect day for hiking at the Hakatere Conservation Park, one of the most iconic places to visit in the New Zealand countryside.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since I got back." Travis took a seat next to me.

"Okay?"

"I've decided to renew my contract in the military."

It was a statement that definitely got my attention.

Long before we had married, Travis talked about joining the military. His father, a Korean War veteran, had insisted that he graduate from college first before making such a big decision. Like a good son, Travis conceded to his father's wishes.

We met at the University of Washington in 1999. Travis himself was a city boy, born and raised in Seattle. I on the other hand grew up in the middle of Kansas. My parents died in a car accident when I was a young girl, and so it fell to my Uncle Lon to take me in. He had no children of his own, and was more than happy to raise me. Unlike my father, Uncle Lon took his Native American heritage very seriously, teaching me everything there was to know about Comanche culture. My mother, a half Caucasian and Brazilian enthusiast, absolutely adored him. Being raised on a farm, I was no stranger to hard labor, which had boosted my self-confidence into thinking that I could handle whatever the military life threw at me.

I had never been more wrong.

"Why?" I said, not looking at him.

"It's work," he replied, as if it couldn't be more obvious.

"The war is over." It was not my intention to sound harsh.

"I know it is, but...," he took my hand. "It's my life, my choice."

Travis wasn't serious. He couldn't be.

"Aderyn, look at me." And I did. "I've always wanted to be a soldier. Ever since I was a boy, I dreamed of nothing else. You know this."

"You could be a teacher," I said, my voice soft. "A history teacher. You have the degree and knowledge to show for it."

"It's not what I want."

I stood up, walking towards the open landscape. The mountains in the backdrop were a gorgeous sight to behold for sure, but even they were not enough to distract me from my growing agitation.

Travis approached me from behind, the palms of his hands against my arms in comfort.

"Every time we got word of casualties, I thought of you." I told him. He had been my only weakness in the military.

"But I didn't die," he turned me around to face him. "I lived."

I tried to smile, but my emotions got the best of me. "I just want to put the past behind us."

"And we will do that," he promised. "We'll settle down, have two or three kids, and grow old from there, happy as can be."

I smiled, caressing his face.

"I can't promise that everything'll be okay, but I will make you this vow." Travis took my face between his hands, his eyes serious. "I will always come back to you. You hear me?" The pads of his thumbs began caressing away whatever tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. "Always."

I nodded, and Travis pulled me into a tight embrace.

**~xXx~**

We returned to our Airbnb house a few hours later, and Phoebe insisted that we join her and her husband Charles for dinner. Phoebe was a fantastic cook, and loved nothing more than to show off her culinary skills to guests. Travis and I didn't mind it, because honestly, who didn't love free food?

"There he goes again," Phoebe commented.

"Hmm?" I followed her gaze to the living room. Charles and Travis were sitting side by side on the sofa, looking at an old photo album.

"If you allow him, my husband will talk your ear off about his family's history and world politics." Phoebe said, handing me a cup of tea. We had just finished washing and drying the dishes. "No matter how much I ask him to tone it down, he never listens. He's such a detailed storyteller, your man is likely to get trapped for hours."

I chuckled. "I'm sure he doesn't mind, being a history buff and all."

"And you?" Phoebe wondered.

"Unfortunately not," I took a sip of my drink, relishing its flavor. "I mean, I enjoy the subject, but it was never my favorite."

"To each their own," she smiled. "Your husband mentioned you were in the military?"

"Mmm," I confirmed, sipping once again. "Did two tours in Iraq as a combat nurse."

"Thank you for your service."

I smiled, glancing at my husband. "Truth be told, my husband is the real hero. He was stationed near the front line and never once complained about it."

"You're both heroes in my eyes," Phoebe placed her hand atop my arm. "Not everyone is willing to die for their country. What you did took a lot of bravery. Never forget that." She smiled. "So you're a nurse, eh? That's quite the job. A far better skill than reading tea leaves that's for sure."

I chuckled, and it didn't take me long to realize that she was referring to herself. "Wait. You actually read tea leaves?"

"Like my grandmother taught me," she said proudly. "And her grandmother before that. I can show you, if you like? You might be in for real treat."

While I've always been skeptical to believe in such things a part of me couldn't help but allow Phoebe to have her fun. I gulped down the rest of my lukewarm tea, and with a sly smile, Phoebe took the cup from my hands. She flipped the cup upside down onto her plate before turning it upright once more, studying the leaves intently.

"Well?" My grin was mischievous. "Am I going to meet a tall, dark and handsome stranger and run away with him?"

For a second, my mind flashed back to the figure within the mirror, and I immediately squashed down the unwanted memory. He was nothing more than a figment of my imagination. He had to be.

"Maybe," Phoebe's smile slowly turned into a frown. "Maybe not. What I'm seeing here is contradictory. See the curved leaf here?" She pointed with her pinky. "It indicates a journey, yet it's crossed by a broken one, which means staying put."

"Staying put?" I narrowed my eyes, not understanding.

Phoebe continued to peer at the contents with careful eyes. "I see your husband amongst strangers," she said. "Several of them, if I'm reading the tea leaves correctly." She placed the cup back down onto the table, and held out her palm. "May I see your hand?"

With a nervous smile, I reached out my arm. She grasped my fingers gently, turning the palm of my hand right side up. "Odd." She studied the lines carefully. "The pattern I'm seeing here in your hand... it's unlike anything I've encountered before."

Phoebe looked up at me, and grinned. "Look." She gripped my thumb. "This means that you have a strong will not easily crossed, and this over here...," she rubbed the line in between the bottom of my palm. "This is your Mount of Venus. Now for men it means that they fancies the gals, but it's different for women."

"How so?"

"Well," Phoebe cleared her throat. "To be polite about it, it means that your husband enjoys spending a lot of time with you. _Physical_ time, that is."

I blushed as she chuckled, her eyes continuing to scrutinize the lines in my hand. She frowned. "The lifeline is interrupted into bits and pieces. And your...," she stiffened. "Your marriage line... it's divided."

"Divided?"

"It indicates two marriages," she explained. "Although..." Her eyes narrowed, as if she too couldn't make sense of this. "Most divided lines are broken you see, yet yours is... forked."

She met my unwavering gaze with silence, and while a part of me remained skeptical that Phoebe's readings were nothing than a sham, I also couldn't shake the cold feeling of dread that she was also telling the truth. Two marriages. I couldn't imagine loving anyone else but Travis, no matter what may happen to him. Yet...

I jumped at the sound of our husbands' cackling laughter as they stumbled into the kitchen. With an apologetic smile, Phoebe released my hand. From behind my chair, Travis slid his arms around me. "Having fun?" he kissed the top of my head.

I glanced at Phoebe, who began studying the contents of my cup once again. "Yeah," I said, my voice quiet. "Yeah."

**~xXx~**

With a satisfied groan Travis collapsed on top of me, his forehead resting against my own. "That was..."

"Amazing," I finished for him, smiling and out of breath.

Travis chuckled, forcing himself to roll off of me and onto the bed. "How did I manage to survive twenty-two months without sex?"

"Easy," I turned to face him. "There's only one woman you'd rather be doing it with."

"Ain't that the truth," Travis slid an arm around my bare shoulder, pulling me close. "You wouldn't believe how many soldiers fell into temptation with their coworkers."

"I know," I grimaced. "One of the men I nursed back to health kept dropping hints, and he was married."

Travis frowned. "You never told me this in your letters."

"He wasn't the first one to do so," I said. At his disbelieving expression, I smiled. "Travis, it's alright, really. Turning them down wasn't a problem for me."

"Still." He tightened his grip. "You're_ my_ wife."

I kiss him lightly on the lips. "And you're _my_ husband." Wrapping an arm across his chest I settled against him, reveling the peaceful serenity that our lovemaking brought us. "Phoebe and I had an interesting conversation tonight."

"Mmm?"

"We were sitting at the table, and she insisted that she could read my future through my tea leaves." I frowned. "She said some things... things that were not too flattering."

"What things?"

I hesitated. Like me, Travis remained highly suspicious of those who claimed to have premonitions, and I didn't want him to think that I was annoyed by Phoebe. She seemed so sincere in showing me her "skill," I couldn't imagine her trying to take me for a fool. "She foresees me having more than one husband."

I felt Travis stiffen against me, then he laughed, much to my annoyance. "It's not funny." I pinched him, which only made him laugh harder. "Seriously, Travis. You weren't there when she was telling me all of this. It was very off-putting."

"Aderyn," Travis leaned over me so that I could better see his grin. "She's a fortune-teller. How many of them actually managed to predict things that weren't easily predictable?"

Well, when he put it _that_ way...

I sighed, rubbing a tired hand against my face. "I'm sorry. It's just... she doesn't seem like the type of person who would con people."

He kissed the top of my head. "She was just trying to have a little fun with you, that's all."

"Yeah," I whispered, exhausted and unconvincing. "Just a little fun."

Within minutes we fell asleep.

**~xXx~**

It was another beautiful day in Lake Clearwater, and after a quick breakfast Travis headed on over to Charles and Phoebe's, intending to help the former with a few projects around the house. Despite Charles' insistence that he could handle the work himself, Travis promised he would show up. I smiled. Ever the happy helper my husband was. It was impossible not to love him.

With a few hours to kill and deciding that I could use some fresh air, I drove down to the lake just a few miles south of the town. Upon reaching my destination, I found myself once again admiring the snow-capped mountains. So close, yet so far away. I stepped out of the car and approached the edge of the lake. I stared down at my watery reflection, not for the first time unimpressed with my appearance.

And then the unthinkable happened.

Within seconds my body became stiff, as if petrified from head to toe. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. In fact, all I could do was stare as warm seething light began emanating from the icy pool beneath me, blinding me. And then a voice spoke, in a language that I did not recognize, yet I could understand what they were saying with perfect clarity.

_'It's alright, Aderyn.'_

Who are you? I wanted to shout back, but the words would not come out.

_'Everything will make sense soon. I promise.'_

I fell on my hands and knees, struggling to find my breath.

_'Come, child. He is waiting for you.'_

_Who is waiting for me?_ I closed my eyes, losing all sense of consciousness.

**~xXx~**

Debilitated and puzzled, I awoke to the sound of murmuring voices.

"Such strange attire."

"She shouldn't be here."

"Maybe she's lost."

"Wouldn't surprise me, given the fact she's human."

"Well, that's just rude."

Breathe. I could breathe again.

With a choked gasp I rolled over onto my side, emptying the watery contents of my stomach.

"Valar!" someone swore. "She got some on my boots!"

"Give her some space," a stern voice ordered.

Coughing violently, I slowly pushed myself up.

There standing all around me, were several of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. Tall, slender and pointy-eared, they were dressed in some kind of clothing one would wear in a medieval fantasy film. Each of them wore hair long and tied half back, and it didn't take me long to notice their weapons, which consisted of bows and knives.

I swallowed. They did not look pleased to see me.

"Who...?" I cleared my throat. "Who are you?"

"We found you faced down inside the river bed," said a different voice. "You would have drowned, had we not been quick to act."

From behind their group another man approached me, his sudden appearance making my breath catch. Like the rest of them, he too was dressed in the same attire and carried the same weapons, yet it wasn't his young angelic face or pale blonde hair that caught my attention.

It was the fact that I recognized this person.

I slowly stood to my feet, my eyes never leaving him, for he too had been regarding me with a weary, disbelieving expression._ Who are you?_ I wanted to yell. _That night in front of the mirror... you were nothing more than a figment of my imagination. You can't be real!_

But here he was, standing not several feet away, and it terrified me.

He took a cautious step forward, and I backed away from him. "Don't be afraid," he said. Good God, even his voice was annoyingly perfect. "We will not harm you."

"I sincerely doubt that."_ Shut up, Aderyn!_

"Captain," one of his men grasped him gently by the arm, speaking in a language I did not recognize.

I glanced away, observing my surroundings. No lakes or mountains, just an unfamiliar forest. I swallowed. This was not good. Not good at all.

"What are you doing here?" The man -_ captain - s_poke to me once again.

"What?" I struggled to find my voice once again, given the fact that I was cold and soaked to the bone.

"The Woodland Realm is no safe place for mortals," he said, standing in front of me. Unlike before, I did not back away. "Anyone with enough common sense would know that. So I ask you once more." He gripped my arm, none too gently. "What are you doing here?"

"Let go of me!" I struggled against his grip. If he expected me to comply without a fight he was in for a rude awakening. The Woodland Realm? Where the hell was that?

Just then, a series of long, bone-chilling howls sounded in the distance, and my assailant froze. His cerulean eyes widening just a fraction. "Wargs," he spat, quickly releasing my arm.

He whirled around, barking at his men in that strange language of theirs. In unison they raised up their bows, their bodies forming a protective circle around me.

Alarmed I stared out into the forest, my eyes searching for any signs of danger. Judging by these archers' stances and grim faces, things were about to get ugly, and fast.

"Stay behind me," the captain shot me a warning glance, and I obeyed without question.

**~xXx~**

**As always, your reviews give me life and inspiration. Please do not be shy to leave this poor author some feedback and encouragement. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE:** **A big THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed. **

**Chapter 3**

In my thirty years I thought I'd seen it all. From the World Trade Center collapsing on television to treating survivors in the Middle East who had been scraped, shot, and mutilated during an eight-year war. Surely nothing could ever compare to such intense moments, or so I believed.

And yet here I was, surrounded by a group of beautiful men dressed in clothing that'd been outdated for a thousand years. Their weapons pointing at an approaching hostile source as they calmly waited for what I assumed was going to be a bloody onslaught. I swallowed. I couldn't stay here. Hell, I shouldn't even _be_ here.

The trees before us rustled loudly, and the roars and growls grew louder. Suddenly, a dozen giant, bear-like creatures came sprinting into view. I bit back a scream, for atop these terrifying beasts sat beings that appeared just as ferocious and inhuman. Their yellowish eyes gleaming with wicked intent as they urged their mounts towards us, swinging their weapons.

_"Leitho i philinn!"_ The captain bellowed.

One by one the arrows flew, striking both beasts and riders, yet it wasn't enough to kill them all. My protectors drew their swords, and within seconds, chaos erupted all around us. Not knowing what to do, I realized that there was only one suitable option for me if I was to survive.

I turned around and fled.

**~xXx~**

I didn't look back, didn't stop running. The farther I was from these strange beings the better.

_This couldn't be real, _I chanted in my head, avoiding every trees and foliage in my path. _It can't be._

So distraught was I that I did not see the uprooted tree root in my path, and with a startled yelp, I tumbled into the ground. Groaning painfully, I rolled onto my back, my eyes widening as one of the four-legged beasts came charging after me, its powerful jaws snapping.

I screamed.

Suddenly, an arrow struck the creature from behind, making it skid face-first into the earth below. Within seconds the captain stood at the fell beast's side, a booted foot stepping onto its face. Gritting his teeth, he stabbed it right through the neck with his long knife, and twisted.

The creature moved no more.

Satisfied with his kill, the captain pulled back his weapon and knelt before me. "Are you alright?"

Before I could answer him, another foul being appeared from behind him. Its deadly-looking sword held up in preparation for the deadly strike. "Watch out!" I cried.

The captain turned, raising his knife as the creature slammed into him, hard. They tumbled over me and into the foliage, the knife flying out of my savior's grasp as he fought against his assailant. Numb to the core I stood, watching him struggle to gain the upper hand, but to no avail.

_Come on, Aderyn!_ My conscience screamed. _Help him!_

Hands shaking, I quickly snatched up the knife, and with a tight grip, plunged it between the enemy's shoulder blades.

With a howl the creature reared back, his arm flying out and backhanding me into the ground. Stars clouded my vision, but my savior was quick to act, for he drew out a second matching blade, and plunged it into his assailant's chest. His fingers and tunic coated in black blood.

With a grunt he kicked the creature away and fell to his side, gasping in immense pain.

I quickly knelt down next to him, assessing his injuries. "You're safe now," he said, his voice hoarse.

Words failed me once again. Only moments ago he had battled a deadly enemy and suffered a wound in the process, yet he chose to express the satisfaction of _my_ survival? "Your shoulder's been dislocated," I tell him in a weak voice. _Smooth, Aderyn. Real smooth._

"I'll be fine," he gritted his teeth, though not out of irritation towards me.

"Captain!" A voice shouted as one member of his company came running up to us, the rest following in suite. Truth be told, I was relieved that they had survived the battle. "How do you fair?"

"Not too good, I'm afraid." I answered in their leader's place, steadying his weight against me. "I'll need to reset the bone in his shoulder. You," I gestured with my head. "Help me carry him to this tree over here."

The young man complied, and the both of us carefully set the captain down against the base of on old sapling.

"We need to move, now." Another companion said. He was a handsome redheaded fellow. "More Orcs could be lurking around in this part of the forest. If we hurry, we could make it back home by nightfall. Istonion!" He turned. "Retrieve the horses."

The one known as Istonion, a cute brunette, obediently rushed off to do as he was told.

"He can't ride," I told them, hands opening the top of my patient's jerkin. "Not in his current condition."

"I'll make the decisions around here," the redhead spat at me, taking a step forward. "Not you."

I glared at him. "You will only further his discomfort and pain if you don't allow me to do something. _Now_."

"Maybe we should listen to her, Harnon." One of his comrades suggested hesitantly.

"She's nothing more than a silly mortal," Harnon snapped. "What could she possibly know about the healing arts?"

"Harnon," a weak voice rasped. "Let her be."

Although his eyes were closed, the captain's agonized expression told me he was anything but comfortable. If he planned on riding sufficiently, I would have fix his injury.

Pushing off the left side of his jerkin and shirt, I picked up his knife, quickly cleaning off the blood and gore against my jacket. "Put this in between your teeth," I ordered, and he complied.

Kneeling beside him, I gently inclined his body, and biting my lip, grasped the wrist of his injured arm. "Just relax," I calmly instructed. "Breathe."

Without warning, I pulled his arm forward and straight, slamming my palm hard against the back of his shoulder. With a satisfying pop, the bone snapped back into place, and he groaned, loudly.

"There," I sat back, feeling satisfied. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

His incredulous look almost made me laugh. Almost.

After helping him re-adjust his clothes I slid off my jacket. "Here." I picked up his forearm, pressing it against his chest as I began fastening the thick material around his uninjured shoulder and under his stiff arm. "It's the best I can do without a proper medical kit."

He continued to stare at me. They all did.

I sighed. "No need to thank me all at once."

I stood up, and after brushing off my knees, held out a hand. With his good arm the captain grasped it firmly, and I pulled him up to his feet. "Thank you," he finally spoke, his voice sincere.

I smiled, and the curve of his lips twitched.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat loudly, making us jump. Istonion had returned with their mounts. "Right then."

He glanced around at his group. "Which one of you lucky gents gets to ride with the lady?"

"Wait, what?" I take a step back.

"I'll take her!" Another redhead eagerly chimed in.

"Really, Balinor?" Harnon frowned. "You?"

"Why not?" Said man winked as he passed his less than pleased comrade. "She's a beautiful woman. Besides, who else is going to entertain her for the rest of our journey? You?" He scoffed. "Galdir?"

"Bite me." A tall, dark-haired lanky elf spat. He was the one who had assisted me with their leader.

"I will take her," said the captain, startling his company.

"Absolutely not!" I stood my ground.

"You have been caught trespassing around the Woodland Realm," he told me, as if that were reason enough. "Clothed in unfamiliar garments. You could be a spy, for all we know."

"And our king will have questions," said Harnon.

King? There was a king in all of this madness?

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I growled, walking around the captain.

"Yes, you are." He held out his good arm, blocking me. "Either willingly or not. And the Valar help me, I shall knock you out and tie you to my horse should you choose the latter. It's your choice."

I gaped at him. Surely he wasn't serious. One glance at his companions' amused expressions, however, told me that he was. "Fine."

With a satisfied nod, he gently grabbed me by my arm and guided me to his ride, a beautiful grey stallion. I swung up onto the saddle, ignoring his effort to help me. He frowned, pulling himself up and behind me. "Charming little thing, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up." I adjusted my balance. The sooner I spoke to this king of theirs, the better.

"Careful now," he whispered into my ear. Reaching around me he grasped the rein, his good arm pressing me close. "Words like that could get you killed around here."

"I scoffed, watching as the rest of his men mount onto their own steeds. He was right, of course. If I planned on surviving long enough to return to Travis then I would need to control my mouth. "What is your name?"

"What?"

"Your name." I said, glancing over my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Didn't think you cared enough to know," he said with a smirk.

"I don't," I promised darkly. "Just trying to break the ice, so to speak."

He still didn't answer me, not right away at least. "Legolas." he finally muttered, adjusting his knives and bow. "My name is Legolas."

"Legolas." I roll the syllables on my tongue. Not a bad name, really, though a bit odd.

"And you?" He leaned in closer. "What shall I call you by?"

I hesitated, fearing the possibility of leading them back to my husband if I were to indulge him. "Aderyn," I answered, leaving out my surname.

"A pleasure to meet you." I could practically hear him smirking. "Lady Aderyn."

I nodded, my body shivering as an unexpected draft blew through the forest.

"Here," Legolas pulled out a soft-looking cloak, awkwardly wrapping it around us. "It'll keep you warm enough for the ride."

"Thanks." I held the fabric close against me.

Satisfied, Legolas glanced over his shoulder, shouting orders to his men, and with a flick of the reins, we were galloping through the forest.

**~xXx~**

For several hours we rode, never once losing our pace. Tired and hungry, I forced myself to stay awake, convinced that, should I fall off the horse, my handsome captor would not be able to catch me in time due to his current condition. He kept his arm tight around me, yet every now and then I would feel his grip relax, then tighten, as if startled that he was losing hold of me.

By the time the sun started setting and the clouds had darkened, we had reached our destination - a beautiful fortress carved within a forested mountain. I gaped. _This is where they lived?_

Our mounts slowed into a walk as we headed towards one of the back gates. Its elegantly carved doors gradually swinging open to allow us entrance into what appeared to be a courtyard stable. Dozens of people approached us as we made our way in. Their eyes staring up at me in curious wonder.

I glanced over my shoulder, the joke I was about to crack dying on my lips as I watched Legolas weightlessly slide off of his horse and into the ground below, his body unmoving.

"Captain!" Harnon and company quickly dismounted from their rides and sprinted over.

Having dismounted myself, I knelt down next to Legolas and gently rolled him onto his back, the tips of my two front fingers pressing against his neck. He still had a pulse, albeit a faint one. His pale face was slick and cool to the touch, and his breathing was shallow, a sign of hemorrhagic shock due to blood loss.

"Is he...?" Istonion swallowed.

"He's alive." I confirmed. The front of Legolas's tunic was still smothered in black blood, making it very difficult for me to find the source of his wound. Lifting him up slightly, I pulled out one of his blades. With him unconscious, I would have to cut open his clothing.

With a growl, Harnon stalked towards me, but Galdir stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "Wait," he said, his eyes watching me carefully.

Biting my lower lip, I carefully sliced through my patient's makeshift sling and upper body attire before quickly ripping the fabric aside, my eyes widening at the deeply inflamed, bleeding injury on the right side of his ribcage.

"He's been stabbed." I tell them, glancing up. "He needs proper medical treatment." When nobody moved, I became impatient. _"Now!"_

Instead of countering my order like I expected him too, Harnon gently lifted his captain from underneath the arms while Balinor grabbed his feet, and together the two of them rushed through the doors.

Thunder rumbled above me, and soon the slow, steady downpour of rain followed. I didn't move. I didn't speak. Although I would never admit it out loud, I was worried for Legolas. The idiot should've said something!

"Come," a pale hand reached out in front of me. I looked up, recognizing Gadir's handsome countenance within the fading daylight.

Hesitant, I allowed him to pull me to my feet. "Thanks."

My gratitude soon fell short as he grabbed me by the arm and marched me towards the entrance. "Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think?" Galdir replied, his face impassive. "To see the King."

**~xXx~**

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**As always, your reviews give me life and inspiration. Please do not be shy to leave this poor author some feedback so that she may have the encouragement to continue. :) **

_"Leitho i philinn _**\- **"release the arrows."


	4. Chapter 4

**A big THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed, favored, and followed this story thus far. Words alone cannot express how grateful I am to hear such feedback from you faithful readers. **

**Chapter 4**

When I was a senior in high school, Uncle Lon had signed a permission slip that allowed me to travel abroad with the rest of my classmates. With enough funds, we flew to London, our choice of destination. Our chaperones all but insisting that this was only the beginning of our adventure.

Upon arriving, Buckingham Palace had been one the first places on our list of historical sites to visit, and as weird as it's going to sound, I forgot how to breathe, for a split second. I've seen pictures, of course, but they all fell short in comparison to the real deal. We even got to do a tour of the inside, and I couldn't get enough of the history behind every portrait, room, and surface that we walked by. Hell, I couldn't even get enough of the fact that I was standing in the house of royalty.

And yet, as Galdir pulled me along the lighted corridors of... wherever the hell we were, even the English queen's palace fell short to the magnificent halls before me. We glided through structure upon structure of beautifully-carved pillars and dwellings, not to mention the occasional waterfall we had passed while on our way to see the - I grimaced - king.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, we suddenly ascended towards a round wooden platform flanked by several deadly-looking guards, and on the top of said platform, stood a flight of stairs that led to a majestic throne in the shape of antlers. And upon said throne...

I gasped as Galdir forced me to my knees, resisting the urge to slap him in the shins. "Hir Vuin." He bowed low.

With an irritated huff, my eyes slowly shifted upwards to what had to be, in my opinion, the most beautiful being I'd ever seen. Second to Legolas, of course. In fact, I narrowed my eyes, he sort of looked like...

_No,_ I shook my head. _He couldn't be._

"Ah, Galdir." The baritone voice echoed within the cavernous space surrounding us. "I trust your patrol through the southern woods was...," his stunning blue eyes slid over to mine. "An eventful one."

"Yes, my lord." Galdir said. "With the exception of our captain being...," here he frowned down at me, "grievously injured."

My body began to shiver, and I couldn't tell if it was from the cool draft that surrounded my soaked figure, or the cold gaze of this mysterious being.

"So I've heard." The King stood. His silver, voluminous robes trailing behind him as he descended from his throne with a grace that would make any runaway model bitter with jealousy. "I am confident, however, that he'll be stubborn enough to pull through the agony."

He stood before me. His hands clasping behind his neck. "He is _my_ son, after all."

Oh. My. God.

"Forgive me for being forward, my lord," Galdir began. "But will you not go to him?"

"In a moment," answered his liege. His head tilting as he continued to observe me over like some rare piece of artifact. "It's not everyday the Woodland Realm is graced with the compelling presence of a mortal. Tell me." The tips of his fingers gently gripped my chin. "What is your name?"

I swallowed, my eyes lingering on his crown full of berries. On one hand, revealing my full name could possibly lead him back to Travis, but on the other, denying him such a courtesy could also give him the excuse to lop off my head. He _was_ the King, after all, and judging by his powerful and intimidating pose, I had no doubt that he would enjoy carrying out the latter.

"Aderyn," I answered, before quickly adding, "my lord."

"Aderyn." He tested my name on his lips, not unlike how his own son did. "Why were you caught wandering around in my forest?"

I looked at him once again. I couldn't exactly tell him the truth, not without sounding completely insane, that is. "My husband and I were travelling nearby when I decided to explore them on my own, your majesty." It wasn't exactly a lie per se.

"On your own." the King repeated, frowning. "Men have not entered these woods in over a hundred years. Not unless they wished to meet a certain death." His grip tightened. "You'd be wise to start telling me the truth, girl, else my patience will grow thin."

I gasped against the growing pain that his hold brought upon me. "I_ am_ telling you the truth. All I remember is stopping by the river bank for a drink before falling in, unconscious. Please," I pleaded desperately. "You have to believe me."

"Hmm." He released me then, his steely eyes glancing at my apathetic escort. "I see."

He nodded once, and Galdir hoisted me to my feet. "See to it that our guest is... properly accommodated."

With a small bow, Galdir forced me to turn around, locking my arms behind me.

"By all means." His lordship ascended the steps to his throne. "Feel free to remain dishonest. It'll only lengthen your stay within my kingdom."

He lowers himself down onto his seat, his long legs crossing. "I'll have you know, little girl, that a hundred years is but a vapor in the eyes of an Elf. I'm patient." His lips twitched. "I can wait."

**~xXx~**

"Please," I begged, not for the first time since we've left the king's presence as Galdir led me lower and lower away from the throne hall. "Please, let me go. If you do, I'll leave now and never come back, I promise."

"Quiet." My escort led me towards a cell, his hands shoving me into its small, cavernous space. With an echoing bang, he slammed the barred door shut.

"Please!" I turn around to face him. "You can't keep me here."

"By the King's orders I can." He stared me down with unsympathetic eyes. "You're not doing yourself any favors by withholding information. The sooner you tell us the truth, the sooner we'll start treating you in a more civilized manner."

"I already told your king what happened!" I grasped the bars of my prison cell. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you people? Do you often make it a habit of kidnapping strangers?" I bared my teeth. "I have done nothing wrong."

"_You_ were caught trespassing into _our_ realm," Galdir reminded, resting a hand on either side of my door. "And until we're certain that your not a spy, you will remain here, under careful watch and supervision." His grey eyes flashed. "Do you understand?"

"No." I glared at him, pushing myself away. "I don't."

"Fine." Galdir stood straight and turned around, his booted foot pausing in mid step. "Here," he turns around and pulls off his cloak, holding it out for me to take. "I never thanked you," his voice was low. "For helping our prince."

With hesitant fingers, I pull the soft fabric through the bars. "I'm a nurse," I tell him, wrapping the soft material around me. "It's what I do."

"Nurse?" His thick brows furrowed in confusion.

"Err... a healer,"I clarified quickly.

He stared at me for a long moment. "Nevertheless," he continued. "You could've let him suffer, but you didn't, and for that, I will always be grateful."

"Why?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Prince Legolas is more than just my captain and prince," he tells me softly. "He is also my friend."

He left me then, and with a quiet gasp, I sank down onto the hard cold floor. The weight of my predicament finally catching up to me as I wept into my hands.

**~xXx~**

I awoke to the sound of my cell door opening, my bleary eyes blinking as someone stepped inside my cell.

"Here." The person sat a small tray down in front of me and stood back.

"I remember you." I wiped away the crusty residue from my eyes. "You're one of the captain's men from the forest."

His youthful countenance immediately brightened. "Istonion's the name!" He bowed low with a flourish, and smiled. "And it's a pleasure to see you again, my lady. And just so you know, I'm an Elf." He winked, rubbing the pointed tips of his ear between his thumb and finger. "Not a Man. There's a huge difference."

I sat up, wincing as my back cracked in both pain and relief. "What time is it?"

"Just a few hours after dawn," he pointed to the tray. "Eat. Can't have you starving under our care now, can we?"

Not wanting to be rude, I slowly grabbed what appeared to be a piece of bread. "Why bother to even treat me with courtesy," I held up the morsel, examining it. "If I'm supposedly a spy?"

"Though I may be a Silvan, I am also not without manners. Same goes for Harnon and Galdir. They may act tough, but deep down inside, they're just a couple of softies.

"Besides," he shrugged, watching me eat. "You seem like a decent maid, and who knows? King Thranduil might just be persuaded to let you out every now and then - to get some fresh air, of course." he quickly elaborated.

"I don't want to be let out every now and then." I chewed my food. "I want to leave... period."

And just what the hell was a Silvan anyway?

Until it's proven that you are _not_ in league with the enemy," Istonion crossed his arms, "you'll have to remain in here, I'm afraid."

"And who is the enemy, exactly?" I wondered, washing down my meal with a long sip from my cup.

My breakfast provider opened his mouth, but another voice spoke out from behind him. "Istonion."

He whirled around, and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Leave us." Legolas ordered.

"Captain." Istonion bowed low before exiting the cell quickly.

Legolas then stepped inside. His left arm supported by a proper sling. He looked... terrible. His figure was slightly hunched, and he sported a nasty cut and bruise around his right eye. A result from having fallen off his horse like dead weight.

"What are you doing here?" I stood up suddenly. Galdir's cloak sliding off my shoulders as I glared accusingly at my new visitor.

In spite of the pain I knew he was feeling, Legolas smirked. "Aren't you going to inquire after my health?"

"You were just stabbed." I ignore his question as the medic in me kicked in. "You shouldn't even be on your feet!"

"I'll be fine," he tells me. "We Elves are superior to you mortals in every way possible. Rest assured, I will make a swift recovery."

Of all the arrogant, insufferable...

"To answer your question," he stood in front of me, and while not exactly reaching the height of his father, he at least stood a few heads above me. "I wanted to see you."

"Seriously?" My voice was dull, flat. "You wanted to see _me_?"

He nodded. His blue eyes sliding away as if he were ashamed. "You'll have to forgive my father," he said. "He's not exactly trusting of strangers, be they Dwarves, Men, and occasionally other Elves."

"Oh, you're one to talk." I spat. "If I recall correctly, it was _your_ order to bring me here. And now thanks to _you_, I'm stuck in this -" I threw up my arms - "goddamned block!"

"If you'll kindly relieve me of your tantrum," Legolas said, and my annoyance with him grew tenfold. "I'll return the favor by sharing some positive news with you."

"Oh, my god." I covered my eyes, feeling the onslaught of another headache coming on. "What news?"

"I'm going to help you get out of here."

My fell open. "You'd do that... for me?" I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"I can't allow you to escape the palace, of course." he clarified. "That would be considered treason on my part, but I could always negotiate with my father to release you from this cell, under careful supervision, that is."

I picked up Galdir's cloak, hugging it close. "I don't understand... Why even choose to consider that?"

He stared down at me, and for a split second I could've sworn that his steely gaze had softened. "Back in the forest, you stopped one of the orcs from finishing me off. You did so under the impression that I was nothing more than a fearsome stranger to you."

"You saved my life, Aderyn." There was no mistaking the gentleness in his voice. "How could I not help you?"

While touched by his little speech, a part of me still dismayed at the fact that these individuals had no intention of releasing me. Not until they got what they wanted, at least.

With a tired sigh, I rubbed my face. I didn't even know _how_ to give them what they desired, for even such a truth seemed ridiculous within my own eyes.

"I don't want to stay here, Legolas." I whispered, the tears blurring my vision as I gave in to my torrent emotions. "I want to go home. I want to be with my family."

And then the prince did something that I would have never expected him to do in a million years.

He hugged me.

It was an awkward embrace at first, what with his current condition of being one-armed. Yet there was no mistaking the comfort within his grip, or the soothing rubs of his hand against my back.

"I know," he murmured, as if he too understood the pain of missing a loved one. "I know."

**~xXx~**

**Awww. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to stay healthy and clean as we try to beat this terrible pandemic, and don't forget to call your loved ones and hold them close. Family is EVERYTHING. **

**As always, please do not be ashamed to leave me some feedback, be it constructive criticism or otherwise. **

**Until next time, my faithful readers!**


End file.
